Playmate
by Gears112
Summary: A One-Shot starring Jeremy and the Mangle, where Jeremy finds an interesting new way to distract the Mangle from catching him during the night shift in 1987. Rated K Plus just in case and is AU
**Playmate**

 _A Five Nights at Freddy's Story_

 _3:30 AM_

"Uh..." Jeremy said as he held the stress ball, which the Mangle was watching intently. "Go Fetch?" He tossed the ball down the hall, and to his surprise, Mangle raced to chase it, though it was rather funny to watch it try and keep traction, while also trying to race after the ball. Jeremy chuckled slightly before letting out a relieved sigh, grateful that seemed to work, before focusing on winding the music box and checking the lights. A few minutes later, he heard an excited, yet garbled, yip as the Mangle came back, ball in its mouth before setting it gently on the desk and looked expectantly at Jeremy, reminding the young man of an excited dog. "You want me to throw it again?" He asked slowly as the Mangle nodded excitedly. Jeremy took the ball and tossed it; hey, if it kept one animatronic from trying to kill him, that was a step up. Mangle raced after it and after a few moments, it came back, placing the ball on the desk. "Good...girl, boy...uh, what are you?" The Mangle blinked slowly before nodding. "Uh...ok then. Let's pretend I never asked that, you ready?" The Mangle nodded excitedly and Jeremy took the ball and tossed it down the hall.

.

* * *

.

 _6 AM_

"Aww..." The morning shift security guard chuckled as he entered the area where the 'security office' was. Jeremy chuckled nervously as he was stuck to the chair, the Mangle sat on his feet, sleeping.

"I lost the stress ball..." Jeremy chuckled nervously. "So it decided it wanted to sit on my feet..." The other guard raised an eyebrow.

"Does it hurt?"

"In every way shape and form."

"Oh..." The guard came closer and nudged the mangled fox. "Alrighty, get back to the cove." He said as the fox looked at him. "Jeremy has to go home; he'll be back tomorrow." The Mangle looked at Jeremy as if it wanted confirmation to that. Jeremy felt a smile tug at his mouth as he nodded.

"I'll be back, ok?" The Mangle nodded slowly before getting up and dragging itself back to the Kid's Cove. Jeremy chuckled slightly. "It just wanted to play...I guess."

"I guess..."

.

* * *

.

 _The Next Night_

Jeremy sat down at the desk, trying to get himself ready for the night; he hadn't gotten much sleep, thanks to the weirdest dream where he was in a Freddy Suit and there was a puppet thing. He was taken out of this thoughts as he saw a slightly dirty stress ball.

"I guess they found it..." He said slowly before he pulled the cameras up and wound the music box. After a few minutes, he heard a garbled sound that reminded Jeremy of a cat possibly? He lowered his tablet and admittedly jumped when he saw the Mangle's head leaning on the desk, gently pushing the ball towards him. "O-Oh hey...I guess you're ready to play again?" The Mangle nodded and Jeremy took the ball, smiling, and tossed it down the hall. The Mangle chased it, 'barking' and 'yipping' excitedly. Jeremy chuckled before the voice mail message began to play, informing Jeremy about how he was going to be shifted to the day shift for one last party and all he had to do was keep an eye on the animatronics and make sure they didn't get to close to the kids. Jeremy sighed, not exactly sure how to feel about it; on the one hand, he wouldn't have to worry about the animatronics trying to get him and wouldn't have to deal with wearing that stupid Freddy Mask, but on the other hand, according to the guy on the phone, the animatronics were acting up towards of adults. "Well, no use thinking about it now..." He sighed as he checked the music box. "I've got a job to do..."

.

The Mangle grabbed the ball carefully in its mouth and turned to head back to the guard, Jeremy it believed that was what the morning adult said. While it didn't fully trust the short adult guard yet, it was more than grateful that someone, anyone other than a toddler or judgemental parent was giving it attention.

"F-Funtime," The fox perked up at the sound of it's old name and looked at the Withered Freddy animatronic. "W-What a-a-are you doing?" The Mangled pointed to the ball. The bear raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something before sighing and the Mangle made a scoff noise as if to say 'You're just jealous' before heading back to the guard. The bear shook his head; these Toy replacements were beyond weird, but hopefully they would get their jobs back.

.

* * *

.

 _Several Weeks Later_

"Yo, Jer-Bear~!" Jeremy groaned as he heard the ridiculous nickname his former coworker's and now roommate gave him as said roommate came into the living room with a wheeled cart with a sheet over something on it. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. "While I'm not legally supposed to say how I got 'em I think you can put it back together." His roommate tore off the sheet and Jeremy gasped, there on the cart was the mangled, torn, white fox that he'd spent many hours playing 'fetch' during his week at work before the 'accident'. Jeremy wasn't going to lie, he felt like a kid being reunited with his lost dog or something. "I figured that, eh, fix it right up and of course add some little things like reminders or something, and boom, you've got a nurse! And she won't smell or judge you for being a dude." Jeremy wiped his eyes, trying to push back tears. "Whoa, dude, are you ok?" Jeremy nodded.

"Y-Yeah, dude, I-I just...I..." Jeremy shook his head. "Thanks man..."

"No biggie, no big." His roommate said playfully before he turned on the animatronic. The Mangle's one good eyes flickered on as the fox looked around, before frowning in confusion. "Ok, buddy, I know that's it's a bit confusing, but this is your-" The Mangle saw Jeremy and made a happy bark sound, though Jeremy and his roommate winced at how bad of a condition the Mangle's voice box.

"H-hey buddy..." Jeremy said, getting down to one knee. "You're going to stay with me...for a while...is that ok?" The Mangle cocked its head cutely, confused. Jeremy chuckled and placed his hand out warily. "It's a bit of a long story...but we get to play some more..." The Mangle's eye widened happily before bumping its head against Jeremy's hand, like how some pets show their affection. Jeremy's roommate chuckled.

"That's cute..." Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah...it is..."

.

* * *

.

 **Just a cute little one-shot staring Jeremy and Mangle, based off something involving Mangle acting like a dog with the ball of the paddleball and the idea of how funny it would be if you had the option to play fetch with the Mangle XD**

 **This AU (I guess?) also has that when the 'Bite of 87' happened and the Toys were scrapped, Fazbear Entertainment basically sold them off under the table as a 'no-refunds' and dirt cheap so long as you don't say where/how you got it.**

 **Please Leave a _CONSTRUCTIVE/COHERENT_ Review and Enjoy!**


End file.
